Vengeance vs Justice
by SakuraHottie13
Summary: The Arrow stood for justice, but Nyssa did not want justice; she wanted vengeance for Sara's murder. Her retaliation was swift, and Team Arrow could not honestly say they were appalled by her action. Did that make them just as guilty of murder as Nyssa?


Birds chirped happily in the trees surrounding them, singing songs of the warm autumn day. Not a cloud darkened the endless cornflower blue sky and the sun's warm gently played at their shoulders. The weather seemed so wrong to her; how could a day such as this be so beautiful?

Felicity tried hard to stifle her tears from falling but failed. Glistening drops fell like crystals from her lashes down her cheeks and found resting in the bright green lawn. The preacher's voice droned on as hazy background noise but no one listened with clear distinction. She felt a hand clench hers and looked up. Oliver bit his lip, drawing blood, and grasped her hand tightly as if she were the only thing keeping him upright. The group looked down at the rose quartz tombstone. Beautiful, she thought, and instantly regretted it; beautiful should not be a word to describe the depressing weight of the marker. How ironic it seemed, that they stood in the same spot the Lances had chosen when they first believed their youngest daughter was dead, and now here Sara truly lie. Oliver let go of her hand and pulled Laurel into his arms in an attempt to quell her distraught cries, calling for her baby sister to come back, shaking her head in denial. Felicity chewed on her lip and resisted the wave of irrational jealousy that threatened to overwhelm her. She shouldn't feel envy, but she did; the Lance girls held a piece of Oliver she never would.

Turning her head away from the tragic scene, Felicity looked out towards the cemetery gates and witnessed two figures standing by the road leading out of the sanctuary for the dead. One figure was tall and well-muscled, broad shoulders filled out the tailor made suit with ease. The other figure wore a sleek, conservative black dress that bespoke a curvaceous shape, paired with leather stilettos and a wide brimmed black hat. Felicity saw glorious black curls dancing in the light breeze from underneath the sunhat.

"Nyssa," she whispered and only when Oliver looked up, did she realize she had done so out loud. Oliver's blue eyes traveled her gaze to the woman and narrowed. His jaw clenched and a muscle ticked beneath the skin. Laurel and Detect-Captain Lance, she was still getting used to his promotion, looked up as well. Laurel turned back to the casket but Captain Lance's eyes stayed glued on Nyssa, as if watching a predator for any slight movement.

The preacher gestured for any last words before they lowered the white granite casket into the ground. No one said anything, voices too full with emotion, but everyone shed tears as they placed down canary yellow tulips. Mrs. Lance and Laurel had to look away as they lowered the body but Captain Lance, Oliver, Diggle, Roy, and Felicity watched as they laid Sara's body into the cool dirt. Diggle and Roy walked down the grassy hill to give the family some privacy. Felicity turned to follow and nearly collided with Nyssa. Felicity took in the assassin's appearance. Her eyes were puffy and red from crying but she still looked regal and beautiful. A silent grace wrapped itself around her like a barrier as she held her head high with dignity. Nyssa nodded to Felicity then spoke in what sounded like an Arabic dialect to the figure that stood next to her. The figure bowed then walked down the hill. Felicity hesitantly raised her hand and touched Nyssa's shoulder. The brunette looked down at the hand then looked into Felicity's eyes, silently thanking her for the comfort. Felicity gave a small smile and followed after Diggle and Roy.

Head held high like a regal queen, Nyssa made her way to Captain Lance and Laurel. Oliver stepped in front of them as if to shield them from harm. Nyssa did not back down and stared into his eyes.

"Ollie, it's ok. I told her when the funeral was." Laurel's scratchy voice shattered the intense glaring match. Captain Lance and Oliver looked at her with shock. "She loved Sara, didn't you?"

"I loved her more than the grains of sand in the desert." Nyssa elegantly replied. Oliver narrowed his eyes before stepping aside.

"What do you want?" Captain Lance bit out. Nyssa waited a moment before speaking.

"I failed you." Nyssa pursed her lips. "I failed all of you. I promised that I would keep her safe, and I did not uphold my end of the bargain. For that, I am forever indebted to you." Nyssa slipped a card to Captain Lance.

"Should you require anything, all you have to do is call and I will see to it that your needs are met." Nyssa turned and began walking down the hill.

"Wait!" Laurel's hoarse voice rose as loud as it could. Nyssa turned back to look at her. "Do you know who did this?"

"No." Nyssa sighed. "But rest assured, when I find the culprit, my retaliation will be swift. You have my word."

Laurel nodded, highly convinced that Nyssa would find Sara's murder. Her heart went out to the pain she saw Nyssa desperately trying to mask. Nyssa turned back towards the road.

"A parting warning, should the Arrow try to stop me, I will not hesitate to end him." She tossed over her shoulder.

"Is that a threat?" Oliver stepped forward, tightening his fists in anger.

"Only those without conviction make threats, Oliver Queen; it is a promise." Nyssa glanced back. "The Arrow lacks the fortitude to do what needs to be done. He believes in justice, which allows a degree of mercy. I believe in retribution. I have no such qualms." Nyssa walked down to her companion without another word. She nodded to Felicity before climbing into the back of a glossy black Chrysler. The tall man settled in the driver's seat and pulled off. Team Arrow and the Lances watched as Nyssa's vehicle disappeared out of the iron gates and into the distance of Starling City.

* * *

><p>"<em>Oliver, I found her!"<em> Felicity's voice rang clearly through the Bluetooth. She relayed the coordinates to Roy and Oliver while her fingers flew over computer keys. "_There's no camera nearby with a good vantage point so be careful. You're walking in blind on this one."_ Her worry was transported through the device.

"Thanks Felicity; we'll be fine." Oliver and Roy parked their bikes in the alleyway and took a running leap off a dumpster onto a fire escape. They scaled up the building until they reached the roof. A hooded figure was tied to a razed vent, bloody and only slightly conscious by the glazed look in their eye. Clad in her assassin's gear, Nyssa stood with a nocked arrow pointed straight at the figure's chest.

"Put the bow down, Nyssa." Oliver stated. He nodded to Roy, who nocked his own arrow and aimed it for Nyssa's outstretched arm.

"I will do no such thing. He will pay for his betrayal." Nyssa pulled the bowstring tighter. Oliver could hear the tears in her voice and felt great empathy for her. He knew what it was like to lose someone you loved and to be consumed with hatred and the desire for revenge. He knew those emotions all too well.

"Sara wouldn't want this." Oliver appealed to her. He could see the tension in her muscles as she released some of the bowstring but still kept the weapon trained on the groaning man.

"You do not know what Sara would want if someone harmed those she loved." Nyssa replied coldly.

"You're wrong. I've seen Sara angry because someone she cared for was hurt, but even then Sara didn't kill; she went for help." Oliver clearly remembered how Sara had gone to Nanda Parbat instead of killing Roy, and how when Slade threatened her family, she did not kill him on Oliver's orders. Sara may have become an assassin when she needed to, but she refused to allow killing to consume her.

"Your aptitude for mercy astounds me, but it is foolish and naïve. I told you already I would not allow you to stand in my way. This man is one of the League, and the League takes care of its own."

"Nyssa, I won't tell you again, put the bow down." She hesitated for a moment longer, then lowered her bow and placed the arrow back into her quiver. Roy waited a few moments before lowering his bow as well but did not remove the arrow.

"You will not kill me, Arrow, because you lack the fortitude to do so. And besides, Sara wouldn't want you to." Nyssa's hand snaked out before either archer could react, quickly releasing a syringe directly into the man's jugular. While they had both looked at the man, Nyssa dove over the roof and disappeared into the darkness. Roy drew his bow, waiting for any sign of her reemergence, but Nyssa hid herself well. Roy placed his arrow back into his quiver and walked over to his partner. Oliver checked for a pulse then shook his head. Blood pooled in the dead man's mouth, suffocating him. Oliver delicately removed the syringe and watched as blood began to leak from the tiny incision.

"Tibetan pit viper venom." Oliver concealed the syringe in his vest.

"I wonder what killed him first." Roy remarked off-handedly. Oliver shrugged his shoulders and motioned for Roy to follow.

Felicity and Diggle stood up quickly when they heard the door to the Foundry unlock. Out of habit she immediately took their bows and placed them in the glass case.

"Nyssa dispatched him and disappeared." Oliver tossed his mask on the table. Felicity raised an eyebrow at his tone, which sounded both frustrated and relieved. The four sat in silence as Roy and Oliver undressed. Felicity ran multiple programs to find wherever Nyssa disappeared to and Diggle began arranging the trick arrows by color and function. After what felt like eternity, Roy broke the tense hush.

"I don't fully disagree with her." The remaining three heads snapped up and looked at the young man. "Yeah she is a little intense, but I mean that guy killed Sara in cold blood; I can't honestly say that I'm not happy he got his come-uppance. And I can't say that I'm not happy Nyssa got some peace while she fulfilled her vow to the Lances."

They all nodded in agreement to Roy's honest assertion and focused on their relief that Sara's murder was dead. No one could say they were truly appalled by Nyssa's actions which forced them to wonder, did their comfort with vengeance make them just as guilty of murder as Nyssa?


End file.
